


Grief Knits Two Hearts

by nonamouse



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gunslinger wants to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief Knits Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to the incomparable Stephen King.

Roland hadn't put his hands on anyone the way he put them on Eddie Dean for more and longer than he cared to admit. Eddie rolled into his arms and Roland took him quite willingly. He was crying, shaking for wont of a "fix", grief, fear, things Roland couldn't even begin to guess.

He had forgotten what it was to have such emotion laid open, just so; plain on his face and in his eyes. Court's well meaning, brain jarring cuffs had knocked almost all emotion from him, save the strange stilted formality of the High Speech and an odd calculating coldness that was so empty it almost made the full circle back into feeling. A void filled with lead and gunpowder.

And Eddie Dean, a gunslinger with none of the proper training, the breeding, the blood, had chosen him.

He cradled Eddie gingerly against his chest, mindful of his missing fingers, and for the first time since he stood over Cuthbert a lifetime ago, Roland of Gilead wept.

~Fin


End file.
